


Deadly Deceptions

by Nugiha



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Hard of Hearing, Hearing Impaired, Original Character-centric, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Serial Killers, Sociopath character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Charlie's classmate aren't as innocent as they appear.
Kudos: 3





	Deadly Deceptions

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Deadly Deceptions  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 14, Charlie 14, and Henry 7. For story purposes; the 'history' of Dead To Me has been changed, storylines will be referenced starting from the first episode.  
> Fandom(s): Dead To Me  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where Charlie's classmate aren't as innocent as they appear.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga

Jen Harding and Judy Hale met at a grief support group and became best friends. Jen had two sons Charlie and Henry. Judy had recently moved in with the family. Charlie sometimes hung out with one of his classmates Jari Kennish. The two weren't close. The death of Jen's husband had driven them further apart. Jari sometimes had "selective" deafness around others. One evening Jari went home to another beating from his stepfather. He couldn't take anymore. Jari took out a glass headed throwing spear and aimed it right at his stepfather's head. He buried the body on a secluded beach. It was the first time he killed someone. But there was no guilt or remorse. Something had "woken" in Jari. He learned that Judy had lied to Jen about her husband being dead. Steve had actually left Judy following another miscarriage. Judy had been nothing but pleasant towards Jari. Jari figured that he could do Judy a favor by making the lie the truth. It wasn't as if Jari had anything to lose. The doctors had diagnosed him with a terminal illness the other day. He was only given three to six weeks. 

Jari went to Steve's that evening. Steve was killed quickly. Jari hadn't known anyone was watching until Judy cleared her throat. 

"I was coming over to talk to Steve about fixing our marriage. What have you done?" Judy demanded. 

"Judy? He was an awful husband to you and he treated you like shit. I thought I was doing you a favor by getting rid of him. Plus at least this way Jen will never find out you initially lied about him being dead." Jari said.

"I never wanted Steve dead. How could you think that killing him would be doing me a favor?" 

"Are you going to turn me in?" 

"Actually I'm not. You're right about the way Steve treated me. But that was still my husband and I loved him. However I don't think Steve would want a teenage's life ruined when it doesn't need to be. I'll help you cover this up." Judy said. 

Judy and Jari covered up Steve's death. The police thought that Steve had gone on the run to Greece due to the man's dealing with the Greek Mafia. Judy forgave Jari who really thought that he was doing her a favor. Judy would never admit it but she was glad not to have to lie Jen about Steve anymore. Jari told Judy about his illness. They also discovered that the doctors had misdiagnosed him. Jari was healthy besides being what one would call a "sociopath." There was no terminal illness.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
